


In Her Arms

by Rammgirl85



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mushy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Vulnerability, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammgirl85/pseuds/Rammgirl85
Summary: After Brian comes home upset about some bad news about his friend and band member, Missi tries her best to cheer him up.





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I got a comment on my last MM fic that this fandom needed some more Marilyn Manson/ Missi Romero fics, so considering I was already thinking about writing one and had some inspiration I decided to go for it.   
> A bit of a background for any readers who don't know: Brian's friend, Brad, who is mentioned in the story and better known by his stage name, Gidget Gein, was an early member of Marilyn Manson and was eventually fired from the band due to his drug use.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little thing that I whipped up out of boredom! Please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing how I can improve and knowing people enjoy these stories always brings a smile to my face. Happy reading!

Missi sat on the bed folding clothes, listening to the music she had playing softly throughout the apartment. She was trying desperately to get the small living space in some kind of order after her and Brian’s week long chaos of going to shows, partying, and fucking. It was starting to feel like she was drunk or having sex with Brian more often than not.  
After marvelling at how many clothes Brian went through for a man who went shirtless most of the time, she finished putting the laundry away and moved on to the living room to clean up the various bottles and cans that had been left there from previous late nights. As she carried an armful of empty drink containers, Missi heard her boyfriend’s car pull into the driveway.  
While she was relieved that she would finally have some help cleaning the mess up, she was always secretly overjoyed when Brian returned home from the studio. Despite having dated for a while and having lived together for a few months already, she still found herself smitten every time she saw Brian. It almost scared her how hopelessly in love she was with this man.   
Brian made his way into the apartment and Missi hurried over to the recycling bin so she could drop the bottles and cans and greet her boyfriend.   
“Hey babe,” she chirped as she wrapped her arms around Brian’s neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips and returned the kiss, but rather half heartedly. Missi could sense something was wrong, but knew he wouldn’t open up to her if she said something, so she went back to picking up the trash that had been strewn about their living room.   
Brian silently joined in, feeling slightly guilty for leaving his girlfriend with the mess that came from a party he decided to throw.   
“How did everything go down at the studio today,” Missi asked, not looking up from the stain she was trying to get out of the rug.  
“Not great,” Brian muttered, letting out a long sigh. Missi, looked up, knowing something had to be bothering him pretty badly.  
“Why’s that,” she replied, hoping he wouldn’t suddenly clam up on her. While she loved Brian, he had a tendency to close himself off. Her question was met with a brief silence ending with a ragged sigh.   
“Brad’s using again,” Brian replied, running a hand through his hair. Missi looked back up at him, shock and awe just barely apparent on her face.   
“Shit, Bri,” was all she could manage to say, knowing about Brad’s past problems with heroin and how it took a great toll on the entire band. She swiftly put the cleaning supplies away and embraced Brian. She knew how seeing his friend struggle tore her boyfriend apart. Brian closed his eyes and buried his nose into his girlfriend’s hair.   
“It’s bad this time too,” he continued, voice slightly muffled. “We couldn’t figure out where he even was for a few days when Scott finally found him in his apartment, high as a kite,” he lamented, his grip on his girlfriend tightening. Missi simply rubbed his back, at a loss for words.   
“Have you talked to him about it,” she asked softly, not quite knowing how to approach the situation.  
“We tried to but it’s just like all the times this has happened before. He gets mad at us for bringing it up and tells us it’s not our problem to worry about. Miss, I don’t know what this means for the band.”  
Missi hugged him a little harder, still at a loss for words. Hearing how distraught Brian was almost made her sick, as she had never seen him this upset before. Missi’s racing thoughts were interrupted when Brian continued.   
“We’re gonna have to kick him out of the band- but I feel like I can’t do that to him. He’s going through a lot right now and being out of the band is the last thing he needs. Plus, Brad’s my friend. I can’t just turn my back on him, not now.”  
Missi pulled away slightly from Brian, who was practically clinging to her small frame. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, which were unusually full of anguish.   
“Brian, I wish I knew what to tell you, I really do,” she started off gently. “But the truth is, I don’t know what to say.” After a short pause, she continued. “However, what I do know is that I love you and I’m here for you. This isn’t going to be easy but no matter what, I’ll stand by you and I want to help you get through this in whatever way I can.”  
Once she said that, some of Brian’s usual spirit came back into his eyes. He dropped his head onto Missi’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. In return, Missi draped her arms around her boyfriend and began lightly running her fingers through his long, black hair. A few moments of silence passed between the couple until Brian interrupted it.   
“Hey Miss,” he started.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you. Thanks for everything,” he continued, bringing a small smile to Missi’s face. Missi pulled back and kissed Brian on the cheek.  
“I love you too,” she replied, silently hoping Brad’s situation wouldn’t take too much out of Brian. 

Later that night, the couple sat on their old, worn couch as the same boring crap played on the TV. Missi looked over at Brian to see that he was even more zoned out than usual, and immediately knew he was silently stressing over what to do about Brad. Attempting to get his mind off of things, she slid closer to her boyfriend.   
“I’m going to hop in the shower, want to join me,” she asked, knowing that Brian almost never said no.  
“Not tonight babe,” he replied, half dazed, “I’m just too exhausted from today.”  
“Alright, let me know if you change your mind,” she proposed. She planted a kiss on his temple and made her way back to the bathroom.   
Throughout the entire duration of her shower Missi fretted over her boyfriend and the tough situation he found himself in. She kept trying to think of things to tell him, to assure him that everything would turn out fine in the end, but more than anything, something just to make him feel better. Despite the amount of time she spent just letting the hot water wash over her skin while she thought, she was still unable to think of the right thing to say. The more she thought the harder it was to come up with anything and by the time she got out of the shower, her mind was racing.  
As she pulled on one of Brian’s oversized t-shirts she had been using as pajamas it dawned on Missi that if she felt this bad, Brian must feel even worse. She would give anything to make him feel better, but she had no idea how to convey that to him.  
Missi exited the bathroom to find Brian sitting on the edge of the other side of the bed, his head in his hands, with his back towards her. Seeing the man she loved so distraught made Missi’s heart sink. She crawled onto the bed and reached across to lightly place her hand on Brian’s shoulder. He startled a bit, but went right back to his thoughts when he saw it was Missi.  
“Are you still thinking about Brad,” she asked, to which the answer was an obvious yes. Brian shifted and awkwardly folded his long, bony legs to sit cross legged next to Missi on the bed. Missi knew that talking was going to be no help to him at that time and not knowing what else to do, reached out and pulled Brian close to her, so that his head was now resting on her chest.   
“Miss, what,” Brian started to question, only to be hushed by the woman that held him.  
“Shhh, just relax, I’ve got you,” she soothed, stroking his long, silky hair. She saw some of the tension leave Brian’s shoulders and her hope that some simple affection would help him feel better was renewed.   
The couple sat like that for a while, until being a bit contorted got uncomfortable for Brian, so they laid down together, Brian’s head still resting on Missi’s chest. They laid there in silence for a while, both of them feeling at peace for the first time in a few hours. The entire time Brian could only think of how thankful he was to have her by his side and simply enjoyed being in the loving embrace of his girlfriend. Missi placed her cheek against the top of Brian’s head, thinking incredibly similar things.   
Hours passed and they both still laid there, happy to lay in silence in their loved one’s arms. Missi did her best to stay awake, but would find her eyes slowing falling shut a few times. Missi finally snapped out of her drowsiness when she heard Brian softly call her name.  
“Hey, Miss,” he called, his voice just above a whisper.  
“Yeah, babe,” she replied.  
“Can I tell you something,” he asked, his voice still soft. Missi suddenly began to wonder what he was about to say. Typically, if he wanted to tell her something, he just did.  
“Of course,” she assured.   
“I’ve never been held like this before,” Brian admitted, almost shyly. Missi quickly shifted her gaze from a water spot on the ceiling to her boyfriend.  
“No one’s ever just let you lay on their chest and wrapped their arms around you,” she asked, feeling a bit of sadness in her heart for Brian. It was something so simple, how could no one have shown him such plain affection?  
“Never. You’re the only one,” he replied. Missi even thought she may have heard some sadness in his voice, making her heart break even more for him. Missi hugged him a little tighter and buried her nose in his hair.  
“Oh, Bri,” she cooed. “If there’s anyone who deserves a little extra love, it’s you,” she continued, planting a quick kiss on his head. They both softly chuckled and let silence slip over them again.   
They quietly laid there for a while, not moving from their position in each other’s arms. Brian eventually looked up at Missi, to see that she had fallen asleep. Seeing such a peaceful expression on her face made Brian smile to himself as he nuzzled her chest. He thought about how happy he was to have her by his side and realized that for the first time in a long time he was happy to be in a relationship and not worried about when someone would leave him.


End file.
